The Nightmare
by Zachattack234
Summary: 4 months after the end of season one, Wally has a serious nightmare and with the help of Artemis and their mentors, deals with one of his greatest fears.
1. Chapter 1

"_Re-routing systems to integrate the weapon into the ship's bio-matrix._ _I'll have to decamoflauge for a few minutes."_

"_We may not have a few minutes_."

_I turned to see what Robin was talking about, it became apparent immediately, two more alien ships we coming down on them. How many of these ships were there? It seemed like every time they beat down one, more would just come out. One cannon wasn't going to be enough to take these things._

_Aqualad gave the order I hoped he would, "Miss Martian, OPEN FIRE!"_

"_Can't. Weapon systems are offline to incorporate the new cannon. And that's not fully integrated yet either."_

_Great. Just Great, we were sitting ducks at least I thought so until I heard Her voice in my head. _

"_I've got you covered. Get inside, I'm almost there." _

_I saw Artemis fire three arrows. I couldn't help but be impressed, two of them managed to hit. One completely blew up its target and the other brought the second ship crashing down into the snow. _

_I breathed a sigh of relief and turned around to watch the alien cannon becoming part of the Bio-Ship. We were good. _

_At least that's what I thought until I heard her name being yelled out. I turned around and jumped off of the ship onto the ice terrified. The cannon from the ship that Artemis shot down was powering up. I saw the beam of light fire directly at her. I saw it encompass her whole body. Then, as if in slow motion, I saw her uniform disentagrate along with her skin, and finally her bones. Nearly every muscle in my body froze._

"_ARTEMIS!"_

I woke up still frozen solid, breathing rapidly, still screaming her name.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a couple of minutes for the muscles in my body to relax and I could move my fingers and arms again. I was still breathing pretty rapidly, my arms and hands began shaking but thankfully no one in the cave had heard me scream.

I had to get my facts straight. I was in my room at the cave, not in artic gear at the north pole. I didn't watch Artemis get disentagrated right in front of me, I just kissed her good night a few hours ago. Slowly my breathing returned to normal.

I looked at the clock that was on the bedside table, it was three thirty in the morning. I slowly got myself out of bed, forcing my legs to move, I had to get the blood flowing in them again. I decided to take a walk towards the kitchen. For once I wasn't really hungry, I was thirsty and I had a feeling I wasn't going to get back to sleep anytime soon. I slipped on a pair of sweat pants and left the room.

As I walked down the hallway to the kitchen my mind wandered back to the nightmare. I knew exactly where it was from, the mental training exercise the Team and I had last October, the one that went horribly wrong. Even though the entire thing never really happened it sure felt like it had. The sight of her skeleton disappearing, the rage I felt at the aliens who had taken her from me, the surge of hope I had when he came to the realization that she could still be alive, then the grief I felt when he realized she was truly gone.

I began shaking my head, I didn't want to remember that. Thankfully I reached the kitchen before any more emotions or memories came to the surface of my mind. I went to flip on the light switch only to realize that it was already on. Who else was up in the middle of the night?

As if in answer to my question, Artemis spoke up. "Hey Wally."

I lifted my head to see my girlfriend of the last four months, in her nightshirt and pajama bottoms, sitting at the breakfast nook, eating a sandwich and reading a book.

"Oh Hey Artemis." I knew the moment I spoke I that I wasn't sounding like myself.

Artemis got up off the stool she was sitting on and began walking towards me. "Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fi..."

She grabbed my hand with one of hers. "Wally, you're not fine, you're shaking."

"I'm …"

Her hand was suddenly at my forehead. "And you're covered in cold sweat. What's the matter?"

I grabbed her hand and looked into her eyes, she looked as scared as I felt and possibly looked.

"It's nothing. I just had a really bad nightmare that's all."

She let go of my hand and hugged me. I could feel her head against my shoulder and her hands gripping the back of my shirt. The warmth of her body against mine felt so good and had somehow slowed down my shaking hands and I was able to hug her back.

We stood there holding each other for a few minutes and I didn't want to let go. This was what I really needed, to hold her in my arms and make sure she was ok. She spoke up.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

My body suddenly froze again. I did want to talk about that nightmare, but I wasn't sure if talking to her was the best idea right now. How would she react? Would she tell me I was crazy? That it wasn't even real and thinking about it was pointless.

She started rubbing my back and all those fears suddenly went away. I knew I could talk to her about it and she wouldn't judge me. She would comfort me just as she was doing now. I knew that she would do her best to alleiviate my fears, which is what I needed right now.

"Sure Artemis. I could talk about it."

She let go of my body. "Do you want something to drink or eat?"

"Sure, some water please."

"Ok, go sit down on the couch, and I'll bring it to you."

I walked over to the couch and sat down. Thankfully by then I had stopped shaking. A minute or so later she walked over and sat down. She handed me the glass and I took a few sips. I finished half of the glass before she spoke.

"So what about this nightmare?"

I put my glass down on the table. "Do you remember last October, when we had that mental training exercise?"

I saw Artemis's face tighten. "I do remember, but I try not to. I also don't like thinking about it."

"Neither do I. Has anyone told you about what happened after you, well…"

"Died?"

"Yeah, that."

"No. I figured it was one of those things that none of us wanted to talk about."

"Well that was what my nightmare was about. I watched you die all over again." I could feel my hand shaking again and she grabbed it.

"Wally, it was never real, it didn't happen."

"I know Artemis, but it felt so real. Then there was how I reacted to your death."

I felt her moving closer to me and her hand gripped mine even tighter. "What do you mean?"

I took a deep breath. I told her about the incredible amount of rage and grief I felt right after she had "died." How I swore revenge against that imaginary alien race. How I promised not to rest until each individual member was dead.

Then I told her about my theory on the cannons. How the zeta radiation from them led me to believe that all those who had been shot were possibly teleported to an unknown place. I told her about the hope I had and how I never let go of it.

The last part was really hard to talk about. I managed to tell her about how we had invaded the mothership, only to discover that we were wrong, there were no prisoners, nobody to rescue.

By now, Artemis was hugging me again. I gripped her hand pretty hard when I spoke again.

"When I came to the realization that you were really dead, I refused to accept it. I was going insane. I almost attacked J'onn. Robin had to snap me out of it. If he hadn't given us an objective, I don't know what I would've done."

"I can see how that would give you nightmares." I could feel her hands grabbing my face and I noticed her face getting close to mine. Then she kissed me.

I kissed her back. Once again that night, I could feel all cold sensations leaving my body as I embraced her, taking in the feeling of her lips against mine. We had kissed a lot since we became a couple on New Years but never like this. After about a minute, she backed away and we were able to breathe again. Then she spoke.

" And to be fair, if ANYONE took you away from me, I would probably react the same way."

I just smiled and made a mental note to thank Green Arrow someday. Having Artemis join the team was the best thing to ever happen to me.


	3. Chapter 3

I honestly don't remember much of the night where I had my nightmare. Apparently, after Artemis and I kissed we fell asleep cuddling on the couch. Zatanna was the one who found us in the morning. I definitely remember the spell she used to wake us up at around six thirty.

"Riah dab htiw ekawa pmuj."

That morning was the first time I saw Artemis Really angry and I swore to try and never see her like that again.

"Did you really have to use THAT spell to wake us up?" She yelled, untangling herself from me, trying to straighten her hair out.

"You two really can't stay apart from each other can you?"

"It's a long story Zatanna." I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Whatever the story is, you can tell me later. For now, I suggest that at least one of you gets out of here before Black Canary comes in for breakfast."

I jumped up off the couch, scared. If Canary found out Artemis and I slept together on the couch while she was our supervisor, she would have our heads.

This thought seemed to occur to Artemis too. She gave me a look that obviously said "LEAVE!"

I took the hint and dashed out of the kitchen and back down the hall to my room, trying to get there before anyone else woke up. That idea proved a moot point since I ran into Conner and running into Conner hurts. I fell over banging the back of my head on the hard floor, which resulted in a yelp of pain.

"Ok, mind telling me why you're running around the hallways at the break of dawn?" he asked extending his hand.

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up. I immediately began rubbing the spot where my head hit the floor. "I'll explain later, right now I need to get back to my room."

I reached my room and dashed for my suitcase for a change of clothes. I changed into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. I also slipped on a pair of socks and combed my hair down. Artemis was right, did Zatanna have to use that spell. It was bad enough, she used a spell to wake us up, but did she really have to mess up our hair. I remember that she did it to Dick once and he had a bad hair week. But the difference was Dick's hair was almost always messy so no one really noticed.

After about twenty minutes I managed to get my hair back to its usual style. I immediately felt bad for Artemis, her hair was much longer than mine. Plus on top of that if we did get caught, the whole thing would be my fault. Why did I have to have that stupid nightmare last night?

I left the room and began walking back to the kitchen still rubbing the back of my head. About halfway down the hall I nearly ran into Artemis.

"Good Morning Wally." She said, grabbing my face and kissing me again.

"Morning babe."

"What's wrong with your head?" she asked noticing that I was still rubbing the spot where I hit the floor.

"Nothing, I just happened to literally run into Conner on the way back to my room, that's all."

"Ouch. Well I'm going back to my room to shower and change."

"Ok, I'll see you at breakfast." She kissed my cheek and walked away. How was I so stupid? All that time I was chasing M'Gann when I should have been spending that time with Artemis. But whatever, we were together now and that was what mattered.

I began my walk back to the kitchen. By the time I got there, Zatanna, M'Gann, Conner, and Dick were up and having breakfast.

"Morning all!"

They all looked up at me, "Morning Wally."

I walked over to the fridge and pulled out the orange juice. Normally, I would have just taken the cap off and drank the stuff out of the container, but since Artemis and I became a couple, it was a habit I was trying to kick, so I grabbed a glass. As I was pouring it, I noticed Zatanna whisper something to Dick and then he looked at me and started laughing.

"Really Zatanna?" I asked, "You couldn't keep that quiet?"

"No I couldn't." She laughed.

"Come on dude, it is pretty funny." Dick said.

Some friend. Wasn't he supposed to be on my side? Well before New Years maybe, he and Zatanna had been spending a lot of time together since then. If that was the case, who was I to complain, Artemis and I had been doing the same thing.

I couldn't think of a proper response so I grabbed half a dozen pancakes from the pile M'gann was making thanking her as I did so. I was pouring maple syrup on the stack when I noticed Artemis coming in. I began to smile but it immediately dropped when I saw Black Canary right behind her. I didn't even get a good morning.

"When you're done breakfast Wally, We need to talk."

I felt the appetite draining from my body as well as everyone in the room staring at me.


	4. Chapter 4

Artemis grabbed a few pancakes and sat down next to me. She grabbed the orange juice container and poured herself some orange juice. I watched in silence as she spread butter over her pancakes and I could hear Canary pouring herself coffee. Zatanna and Dick were still staring at us and not eating, Conner was getting milk out of the fridge for another bowl of cereal, M'gann had finished making pancakes and was moving onto cooking eggs.

"Hey Wally, could you pass the syrup?" Artemis asked.

I grabbed the syrup bottle and passed it to her. She tried to grab it out of my hand but I wouldn't let go.

"What happened out there Artemis?" I whispered, hopefully low enough so that Dick and Zatanna wouldn't hear.

Artemis grabbed the syrup bottle from me and covered her pancakes. "It's not as bad as you think, I ran into her on the way back to my room and I couldn't think of a good excuse as to why I was walking away from the kitchen without eating so I kind of had to tell her."

"How much did you tell her?"

"Everything, but we're not in trouble. Canary wants to help you Wally. And I'm worried about you that's all."

I couldn't help but smile, Artemis was still worried about me. Well to be fair, if it was her who had the nightmare I would be doing everything I could to help her. I guess talking to an adult who was in the immediate vicinity would qualify as help. We were still sort of new to this relationship thing and it seemed we were still in the proving grounds.

"Thanks babe." I kissed her on the cheek and began to eat my pancakes. As soon as I was finished, Canary put her hand on my shoulder. "You ready to talk?"

"Yeah." I went to grab my plate to put it away, but Artemis grabbed it.

"I've got it, Go get better."

I kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks. I'll talk to you later."

I followed Canary out of the room, down the hallways and toward what I called the "therapy room." I called it that because that was where Canary talked with everyone whenever we had problems. Artemis talked to Canary there a lot and I knew she considered Canary like an older sister, which was great considering the sister she was born with. I made a mental note to thank Canary for both of us one day.

She unlocked the door to the room and motioned for me to sit down. I sat down in one of the chairs and waited for her to finish her coffee. She was the first one to speak.

"Ok, Artemis tells me you had a pretty bad nightmare last night."

I just nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

I took a deep breath and leaned forward in the chair I was sitting in. "It was about the psychic training session we had last October, the one where I watched Artemis, umm…"

"Die?"

"Yeah, I understand that the whole thing was like a simulation, but it felt so real. The sight of her disintegrating, and all the feelings I had after her death."

"Well I'm glad to see that you're no longer in denial. What kind of feelings did you have?"

I took another deep breath and told her about my rage towards the aliens, the surge of hope I had at the possibility that she wasn't dead and finally the huge amount of grief I had when I had to be told that she was gone.

"The grief is something I could easily understand, but why do you think you felt so angry?"

I lifted my head and glared at her. How could she not know or understand? "They took her away from me. They KILLED her! They killed her and I just stood there and watched it happen. I could have saved her. I should have saved her and I didn't. I was paralyzed."

I felt Canary's hand on my knee. "Wally you are blaming yourself for something that never happened. I understand how real the simulation must have felt, but it didn't exist."

"I know it never happened, but I can't shake the feeling that it did. What can I do to get rid of that?"

"I don't think you'll ever be able to get rid of them considering how much it affected you, but you do know that Artemis is alive and seeing her helps you and will keep you grounded in reality."

I felt better but that just brought up another fear. "But, what if we go on a mission and she doesn't come back? What if I don't come back?"

It took a little while for Canary to answer. "Wally we all take that risk when we put on our uniforms and go on missions. It's part of the job. That's why we train you the way we do, to minimize that risk as much as possible."

"So you're saying it could still happen?"

"Yes, it could still happen but you can't let that fear paralyze you, or let it control your life. You are with Artemis now. With you two watching each other's backs in the field, you both have a better chance of making it home in one piece."

I felt better, but I still wasn't really convinced. I'm sure I would be but for the moment the memories of the nightmare were still fresh in my mind.

Canary seemed to pick up on this. "Why don't you spend the rest of the day away from the cave? Go talk to your parents or uncle. That way you could come back to the team and Artemis feeling like your old self."

That actually sounded like a good idea. Between spending time with Artemis, my obligation to the Team, school and my parents, I didn't get to see my aunt and uncle anymore and they were always incredibly supportive of me.

"I think I'll do that. Do you think Artemis will understand?"

"I'm sure she will. Go clear your head. That's an order."

I jumped up and did a mock salute before leaving the room. I closed the door behind me and turned to see Artemis standing with her back against the wall and her arms crossed.

"Did Canary help you out?" She asked.

"Yeah sort of. She suggested I take the day off, get away from the cave and clear my head so I think I'll do that."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I think I'll visit my uncle, he and my aunt have always been a little more supportive of the hero gig than my parents. Look I know we had some plans today…"

"It's fine, your mental health, what little of it there is, is more important. And we still have four more days of our spring break, still more bonding time."

I kissed her again. "You are really the best babe."

"Just come back in one piece alright?"

"I'll do my best." She hugged me and said good bye.

I went back to my room and grabbed my cell phone, bringing my bags was kind of pointless, after all I was only going to be gone for the day. I dialed Uncle Barry's number. After a couple of rings he picked up.

"Hey Kid, what's going on?"

"Not much, Uncle Barry. Umm can we spend the day together? Just like old times?"

"Sure pal, you lucky you caught me on my day off. Your aunt's working but we could have lunch or something. I'll pick you up at the cave."

"Sure I'll see you soon." I hung up the phone, maybe today was going to be just what I needed.


	5. Chapter 5

About an hour or so after I had called Uncle Barry, he came to the cave. Artemis came to my room to let me know he was here and offered to walk with me to the mission room where he was picking me up. I accepted and we walked there together.

She didn't say much as we were walking down the hallway. In fact she was way more silent then usual. Whenever we talked about anything she could normally keep up with me since I was the fast talker, but now it just felt weird.

"Is something wrong?"

She just looked at me. "I just never felt so helpless before."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, growing up I've never had my sister to go to for help, she abandoned me. My father was never helpful with things like this. All he ever did was train me harder and harder. My mother was in prison, and by the time she got out I had learned to be self-sufficient."

She had stopped walking and shrank back to the wall of the hallway, arms crossed and looking away from me.

"And now this morning, I couldn't help you. I'm supposed to be your girlfriend and I couldn't do anything, except go to someone else for help."

Now I understood, Artemis had always been able to solve her own problems, heck any problem that was thrown against her. She wanted so badly to help me with this, have the answers for me because she was my girlfriend, now she was upset because she didn't have any answers. That's what was bothering her.

I walked over to her and grabbed her shoulders. "There was nothing wrong with that, I needed help with this and you got it. That's why we have the team and the league. "

"But this isn't a team problem Wally."

"So what? Just because we're together now doesn't mean we have to rely solely on each other to solve our problems. That's why we have people like Robin and Zatanna, even Black Canary."

I could tell that what I was saying wasn't making a difference in her mind so I tried to think of something else to say. After a couple of minutes I remembered how I felt last night, just when I had walked into the kitchen and told her that I had a nightmare.

"You did help me this morning." She looked up at me. "When I told you I had that nightmare, you dropped everything you were doing and just hugged me. When you did that I could feel my fear leaving my body. Holding you that close to me, it felt so good and comforting that I never wanted to let go. That was what I needed more than anything, just to hold you in my arms and make sure that you were still here. "

This seemed to get through to her because she was hugging me again. Just like last night, the feeling of holding her in my arms was incredible and I didn't want to let go. Judging from the way she was hugging me she never wanted to let go either.

Unfortunately, we did have to let go because I couldn't keep my uncle waiting forever. We started walking again and even though she was silent again I could tell that she was happier.

We got to the mission briefing room and there was Uncle Barry, out of costume wearing jeans, sneakers, a long sleeve shirt and a t-shirt over that. He was talking to Black Canary about something and I'm pretty sure I knew what. His expression looked a little serious but he smiled when he realized I was here.

"Hey Kid!" He said, running over to me and grabbing me in a soft headlock. I was used to him doing this, it was his usual way of greeting me.

"Hey Uncle Barry!"

"And Hello to you too miss Artemis." He said, noticing Artemis was there and bowing. Artemis just laughed.

"Nice to see you again Mr. Allen."

"Please, call me Barry. You ready to go Wally?"

"Yeah, just give me a sec." I walked back over to Artemis and kissed her goodbye. "I'll be back later ok."

"Sure, have a good time."

I walked with Uncle Barry back through the Zeta Beam teleporter and we were suddenly in Central City. We came out of an alley and began walking down the sidewalk.

"So, you hungry?"

"Yeah, a little bit."

We went to my favorite Burger restaurant in Central City, the one Uncle Barry, Aunt Iris and I went to a lot together. We sat down and both ordered a couple of burgers, fries and milkshakes. While we were waiting for the food, Uncle Barry was talking about some new equipment he was using at his job, going into great detail about the tech that was involved. I was only half paying attention, I found myself looking out the window. I couldn't help it, my mind kept wandering back to Artemis and my nightmare. Uncle Barry seemed to notice this too.

"Wow, Canary was right, there is a lot on your mind isn't there?"

"Yeah, there is. What did she tell you?"

"That you had a serious nightmare, that you had talked to her and Artemis about it and that you may not be yourself today. And she was right, normally you'd be all over me about this new equipment, today you don't seem interested."

"No I am," I said raising my voice a little higher than necessary, "it's just that…"

"You have a lot on your mind." He said finishing my sentence.

"Yeah" I said, shifting my view toward my sneakers.

He put his hand on my shoulder and I lifted my head up.

"That's fine, it's nothing to be ashamed of Kid. Everyone has stuff like that happen from time to time. Do you want to talk about it again or have you had enough of talking about it?"

By now, our milkshakes had arrived along with the fries. I picked up one of them and just looked at it. Talking about it didn't feel like it was getting easier, which of course probably meant that I would feel better.

"Sure, I could talk about it again." I started talking again, going into detail about the training session and watching Artemis die. I also talked about what Canary had told and me along with her advice. As I talked, Uncle Barry listened, munching on his fries and drinking his strawberry milkshake. By the time I had finished, our burgers had arrived. I suddenly didn't feel like eating so I began drinking my shake.

He ate half of his first burger before he spoke. "Do you remember the condition I put down for you to be Kid Flash?"

I nearly choked my shake. Why did he ask this? It seemed like such an odd question to ask. Once I was able to breathe again, I answered the question. "Yeah, you said I had to do exactly what you said when you said it."

"Well now you understand why I put down that rule. This line of work is dangerous, VERY dangerous and the last thing we want is to lose someone. Batman obviously set up the scenario to prepare you guys for that possibility."

I grabbed my burger and started eating it, thinking. That would be what Batman would do. And he and Uncle Barry were right, what we faced was a very real possibility, not the alien invasion, but the deaths of our teammates. I suddenly had a new appreciation for the exercise. We needed to face that possibility even if we didn't want to. Everyone else in the league understood that.

"Canary is absolutely right about one thing though." Uncle Barry said, finishing his burger and grabbing his second one.

"What was that?" I asked.

Uncle Barry added ketchup and mustard to his burger before he answered.

"You can't let this fear control you or your life."

"How do I do that?" I asked while grabbing the ketchup bottle.

"Simple." You live your life."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, take what we're doing right now for instance. We are having lunch together, enjoying each other's company just like any other Uncle and Nephew."

"I don't understand."

"We're not letting our fear of the unknown or the future stop us from enjoying our meal. Despite what you've been feeling, you're still here, still eating, still moving forward."

I think I understood now. I was afraid of this thing, but at the same time, I was still living my life. Even though we were talking about this horrible thing that had happened, we were still hanging out together like we normally did. Being afraid of the future wasn't stopping that. That meant that it wouldn't stop me from enjoying life with Artemis, or any of my other friends.

I smiled. "Thanks Uncle Barry."

"No Problem Kid."

We finished our lunch and then went to somewhere I hadn't been to in a long time, The Zoo. I had a great time. We looked at as many animals as possible, the tigers, bears, elephants, and wolves, the only thing neither of us wanted to see was the gorillas or monkeys. On the way out I stopped at the gift shop and picked out a stuffed Tiger to give to Artemis.

It was close to five by the time we got back to the alley where we had come into the city earlier that day. I thanked Uncle Barry for lunch, the Zoo and his advice. After he told me that he I could call on him whenever I needed him I left for Mount Justice.

Aqualad was at the computers when I got back. "Hey Kaldur, Where is everyone?"

"Hello Wally. Conner and M'Gann went to the mall with some friends from the high school. Robin and Zatanna are on the beach outside and Artemis is helping Black Canary make dinner for everyone, you will find them in the kitchen."

I thanked him and went down the hallway towards the kitchen. I got there and saw Canary teaching Artemis how to cook something, which judging by the smell it was giving off was Chili.

"Hello Ladies."

They both looked up from what they were doing. Artemis took off the apron she was wearing and walked over to hug and kiss me. "I missed you. You can't leave me alone with Robin and Zatanna ever again."

"What are you talking about?"

"Long story that I don't really want to go into."

Canary moved the pot they were using off the stove and began grabbing bowls and spoons from the cupboard. "How was your day with Barry Wally?"

"It was good," I said sitting down at the counter and putting the Zoo gift shop bag down in front of me, "better than good. I got my head back on straight."

Artemis sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'm really glad to hear it. What's in the bag?"

"See for yourself Beautiful." I said moving the bag towards her.

She let go of my neck and opened the bag. Her face lit up when she pulled out the stuffed toy tiger.

"Oh Wally, No one's ever given me something like this. Thank you!"

She wrapped her arms around my neck still holding the tiger. She began kissing me again. I have to admit I was enjoying this reunion. "You're Welcome Babe."

Artemis held onto that tiger throughout dinner and the group movie session we had later that night.

As we sat there, her head against my shoulder, my arm at her waist, I realized that Uncle Barry and Black Canary were right, the fear I had from the nightmare would always be there but it didn't mean I had to stop living my life. And having Artemis with me could only make it better.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's notes

Hey guys I would like to thank the fans I have who enjoyed this story and were patient while I finished it.

Basically it took so long because I couldn't think of a good way to end it until now plus having long work shifts, including an overnight shift every day since I wrote the last chapter.

I hope you guys enjoyed it and stay tuned for more Young Justice Stories.


End file.
